


Gwen's Training

by Damien_Kova



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Peter convinces Gwen to go through a bit of “confidence training” to patrol Manhattan naked and let anyone she saves have their way with her if they ask.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Gwen's Training

Being Spider-Woman at her age, Gwen had a lot of things that the other Spiders she had met could teach her. And one of the things that Peter Parker wanted to teach her was self-confidence. She clearly had confidence in herself and could work wonders as her own universe’s Spider, but he had wanted to teach it to her all the same. She was still a young girl in highschool, after all. Even if she was able to save people, it never hurt to have a reminder of how good she was as just “Gwen” and now “Spider-Gwen” as she was referred to within the group.

Of course, Gwen was willing to take the training lessons, especially when they weren’t being held in her own universe. But something she hated was that Peter basically told her to strip and go on patrol. And he made it obvious that he would know if she didn’t do as he told her to. Not only because she would make it on the news only if she saved people naked, but because the fact that a Spider was running around naked would only make the news even better. As much as she hated it, Gwen swung through Manhattan all the same.

“At least this isn’t my universe. There’s no telling what would happen to my life if everyone knew who I--” Just as she was talking to herself, Gwen’s spider-sense started to trigger, causing her to turn her head and see a man falling from a high building. It was just a few stories off the ground, but it was enough that it would kill him if he hit the ground wrong. “God damnit, Peter. I wish I didn’t say yes to your lessons…”  
  
Without wasting another moment, Gwen swung herself over to the man that was falling, taking quick note of what he was wearing and what he was holding to make sure that there wasn’t anything that could injure either of them or anyone below them. She quickly shot a web over to the man that latched onto his back, yanking on him and pulling him to her. The moment that he ended up in her arms, she swung the two of them over toward an empty rooftop, detaching from her own web and making sure she caught him without hurting him. “Hey, I don’t know what happened, but are you--”   
  
Gwen froze when she noticed the way the man was looking at her. He gazed across her body like she was simply a little girl wanting to be fucked. And the look of lust in his eyes made that all the more clear as she took a step back and his eyes followed her modest but perky breasts. She went to speak again, hoping to bring him back to reality and continue her patrol, but she stopped when she noticed just how old he was. He looked to be in his forties, dressed like he was working construction.

And without saying anything else to him, Gwen quickly turned her head to look at where he was falling from. She noticed that there was indeed a bit of scaffolding and construction above the point where he fell. “Were you just not wearing a harness? What the hell, man?”  
  
“Hey, the ones they give out at work don’t fit me anymore. I do my best to stay safe, but I can’t be prepared for everything. When a gust of wind throws the polish at me, I tried to move out of the way…”   
  
Gwen let out a gentle sigh as the man quieted down for a moment, still gazing at her body like he was wondering something special. “W-What? What is it?” A gentle blush came to Gwen’s cheeks as she asked him, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be. It was the same thing the boys at her school and Peter wanted from her when they met.   
  
“You can’t be our Spider-Man, can you? If so, you’re shorter in person than you are on TV or swinging around town.”   
  
When he spoke to her this time, Gwen could smell the alcohol that was on his breath and she immediately wanted to vomit. Not only was it a heavy and putrid scent, but it was one that was distinctly still in his stomach. She quickly waved her hand in the air between them, trying to dispel the scent a bit. “That’s not what you wanted to ask, was it? It’s fine, go ahead. But to answer your question… I’m not ‘your’ Spider, no.”

“Well… In that case… If you’re not our Spider and not from around here… I think you must want more than to simply save people. I mean, you’re swinging around with your mask off and not a single scrap on your body. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just wanted to save people and fuck them.”  
  
There it was. The thing Peter said was certainly going to happen at some point that she was going to need to accept. Men and women alike admired Spider-man and his ability to save them. And some wanted to show that appreciation with their bodies. But instead of turning them down because she’s still in high school, part of her personality training was to accept the appreciation they wanted to show her. They were strangers, after all.

Gwen felt her heart sink into her chest when he took a step closer to her. She wanted to take a step back, come up with some excuse to leave and go on her patrol. But the reminder of Peter telling her she needed to accept anyone’s admiration kept rushing through her mind. And before she knew it, he was grabbing onto her arm and pulling her close to him. But she stopped herself from getting close enough for his lips to meet her own. “Look… I can tell what you’re going for and… I have to commend you for being so… Bold…. But I’ve got to go on patrol around town. What if someone needs me?”  
  
“What if I need you right now? Then what? You’re leaving a citizen in need.”   
  
Gwen shot the man an unhappy and annoyed look, crossing her arms under her breasts and looking him in the eyes. “And what more could you need from me? You’re drunk, so putting you back on that scaffolding will only cause you to fall off again. And if you’re looking for a ride home, you can just call a cab for--” Before Gwen could finish her thought, she noticed the man unzipping his pants, his hard cock springing free and thwapping down against her thigh.

Almost immediately, Gwen shuddered in place at the feeling of his hot cock rubbing against her slightly cold skin. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to control herself and stop herself from punching this man in the face. But that quickly went away when she mentally heard Peter laughing at her for giving up on her training so quickly. Gwen took a deep breath and took a step closer to the man, pressing her breasts against his torso and forcing his cock between her thighs. “Alright… Just this once, you can fuck Spider-Girl. Hopefully you’re too drunk to remember this later today.”

Before she knew it, Gwen found herself being pulled to a wall at the rooftop they were on, the older man pinning her to the roof entrance and grabbing a firm hold of both of her arms. A sharp gasp left her when he bent her arms and held both of her hands over her surprisingly plump rear end. “H-Hey! I said you could fuck me, not treat me like a damn toy!” She gasped again when she felt his cock slap down against her plump ass, causing her to shudder against the wall as he pushed her forward, her breasts squishing against the brick.

Gwen couldn’t bring herself to say anything else to the man as he pulled his hips back, purposefully grinding against her asshole before pushing his hips forward. A sharp and pained gasp left her as the first few inches of his shaft plunged into her pussy, causing her to grit her teeth as he started to fuck her. Pain and pleasure filled Gwen in measure as the men didn’t bother giving her a chance to adjust to him suddenly being inside of her.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Gwen’s lips as his member rubbed against her inner walls. The feeling of him stretching her cunt around his shaft and hitting sweet spots inside of her that she didn’t know she had was enough to make the world around her start to fade away. It wasn’t enough to make her forget that she should be out saving people and not getting fucked, but it was still enough to make Gwen forget that she was only doing this as training under Peter’s guidance.

Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt the older man swiftly grab onto her plump rear end, playing with and squeezing her ass cheek while he hammered into her from behind. Gwen’s eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure that she felt course through her started to outweigh the pain that had filled her. She didn’t want to feel good from some old and disgusting pervert fucking her in the middle of the open, but something about it caused her inner walls to tighten around his shaft in bliss.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in the open. Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn’t in her own universe, meaning that she could get away with doing something like this. Maybe this stranger’s cock was just that big and felt that good inside of her. Or maybe it was something simple like Gwen actually enjoying being pinned down and having no control over the situation as she was fucked like this.

Whatever the reason actually was, Gwen felt nothing but shame fill her heart as she heard quiet moans starting to leave her. Each and every thrust that filled her cunt caused another moan to spill from her lips, and she couldn’t stop herself from feeling ashamed that an older, drunken man who she just saved from certain death was able to bring her pleasure. And when she felt him throbbing against her inner walls, she knew what was about to happen. She was young, but she wasn’t dumb. The fact that his grip got tighter and his thrusts grew a bit sporadic told her all she needed to know. This man was going to cum inside of her whether she liked it or not.

Of course, as Spider-Girl she had the strength to throw him off of her if she wanted to. But some part of her didn’t want that. Some twisted part of Gwen, deep down, didn’t want this man to pull out of her when he came. Maybe it was to prove to Peter that she could keep up with his bullshit training and do even better than he expected. Or maybe she wanted some kind of reward for putting up with this drunk fucking her.

No matter what the reason was, Gwen felt the pleasure inside of her growing more and more as the man got closer and closer to his orgasm. And, for a moment, she thought that she might end up cumming right along with him. At least, that’s what she thought until she felt his lips quickly collide with her own, stealing a deep and passionate kiss from her lips. If there was anything in this moment that could ruin the pleasure she was feeling, it was the taste of alcohol on someone’s lips as they forced themselves onto her.

However, she was unable to pull away from him as he had her pinned to the wall of the entrance. So, instead of fighting him, Gwen instead returned the affection he gave her, hoping it would be enough to make him cum. She kissed the man back with just as much passion and emotion as he gave her, showing him the kind of love that she only wanted to show someone she was actually in a relationship with.

Fortunately, it was enough for him to reach his orgasm and cum inside of her. Only a few short moments after their lips met for their kiss, sharing a few more even as he came, Gwen felt him suddenly slam his cock as deep into her as he could, his tip pressing against the entrance to her womb before he unloaded inside of her. And for a moment, he stayed in place before he came, right before starting to rock his hips back and forth inside of her.

A scared gasp left Gwen when she felt this stranger erupt inside of her. She felt each and every throb of his cock, knowing when rope after rope of his surprisingly thick and hot spunk flooded into her womb. She was even able to recognize just where some of his cum flooded into her, painting her inner walls white as he pulled his hips back by the sticky feeling that filled her cunt. Gwen almost felt sick to her stomach when the man pulled away from her lips and let out a heavy sigh in her face, the scent and taste of his alcohol still present on her tongue and now filling her nostrils.

When he pulled out of her a moment later, Gwen immediately took a step away from him and broke out of his grip. “What the hell? I said you could fuck me, not cum inside of--”  
  
“And what man wouldn’t want to cum inside of you, Spider-Girl? Not only is it a badge of honor, but if it sticks, it just shows that you might actually be the slut you seem to be.~”   
  
Listening to him say that, Gwen almost wanted to smack him before she left. But with how much force she might put into the swing, she might just put him back in the same situation she saved him from. And she knew that wouldn’t do anyone any good. With a heavy sigh, Gwen simply shook her head and took a few steps away from the man. “Have fun making it back to work. And don’t you dare tell anyone about this.”   
  
Without waiting for him to say anything else, Gwen swung away from the scene. It was one thing to let him fuck her. It was another to save him while naked. But to hear him say that getting her pregnant would be a badge of honor? Deep down, she was hoping that no one else she ran into today would have that same mindset. And if any did, she wasn’t sure how she would react to it. Especially if it was someone’s thug or a two-bit criminal on the streets.   
  
************************************************

Surprisingly, it didn’t take too long for Gwen to find the next person that needed her help. Unfortunately, it was one of Kingpin’s thugs, making her want to simply drop him off of the roof she had him webbed to. “You just really wanted to rob this place, didn’t you? All of your friends are on the ground and ready to be picked up by the cops, but you just had to stick around and fight before trying to break in. Are you just stupid?”  
  
“What can I say? A cute, blonde Spider? Why wouldn’t I stick around? I want you to suck my dick and if I have to knock you out to make it happen… Well, I might as well knock you out.”   
  
Gwen’s cheeks flared a gentle shade of red when she heard the men mention sucking his dick. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t remember if Peter said she had to pleasure criminals if they tried anything with her. But this man was six stories off of the ground with the only thing keeping him from falling to his death being her webbing. She bit down on her lower lip as she remained quiet for a moment, knowing that some of the pleasure and excitement that came from her getting fucked earlier still coursed through her.   
  
“How about this: You suck my dick before you throw me into jail and I won’t tell any of the boys that there’s a blonde spider out here running around naked. You either suck a single dick or you get yourself fucked by a group of twenty. What’s your choice?”   
  
In the back of her mind, Gwen knew that sucking only one dick would be much better than having a gang of thugs grab her and rape her in a group. Especially if she still planned to continue her patrol and keep the city safe. And with her mind slightly clouded thanks to the fucking from earlier, she had made her choice before the man even asked her the question. A gentle sigh left her lips as she climbed her way over to him, positioning herself above his body with her rear end in his face and her head at his crotch.

Deep down, Gwen knew that he wouldn’t be able to eat her out despite her pussy being right in his face. But that didn’t matter to her when she pressed her face against his crotch. She immediately felt the heat of his cock through his clothing, the scent from his shaft filling her nostrils almost immediately. Bringing one of her hands to his crotch, there was only a moment of hesitation as she grabbed onto the hem of his pants, pulling them down enough for his semi-hard cock to flop out of his pants and onto her face. Gwen couldn’t stop herself from letting out a shocked but surprisingly happy gasp when she felt his member hit her on the cheek.

Her lips curled into a faint but obvious smile as she dragged her tongue along the upper side of his cock, making her way to the tip. And when she reached the tip, Gwen didn’t hesitate even for a moment. She wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft as she hung upside down against the wall, her pussy quivering in front of his face while she pushed herself down the length of his member. It only took a moment of two for Gwen to reach the base of his surprisingly long cock. She felt it rubbing and throbbing against the lining of her throat as she stayed in place, her nose resting perfectly underneath his balls for every breath she took to be filled with his heavy scent.

Though, she didn’t stay like that forever. After a moment of adjusting herself to the feeling of having something so large pulling her throat, Gwen started to bob her head along his shaft. She kept her tongue firmly pressed against the top of his shaft as she pulled herself back to the tip. And she quickly coiled it around his member while she pushed herself back down. It didn’t take more than a few moments for Gwen to work herself into a rhythm that she was happy with, her heart racing in her chest as she sucked this criminal’s cock six stories off of the ground and able to see dozens of people below her going about their day like nothing was happening.

As her eyes looked down to the crowd, her head continuing to move along the length of his delicious cock that pushed into her throat, Gwen couldn’t stop herself from feeling a little bit excited about doing something like this. Not only was she in public view of anyone that would just look up and see her, but she was sucking off a criminal. Someone that she was able to simply throw into jail and not need to listen to him in the slightest. Sure, she hated the fact that she had to do this in the first place, still despising that she got fucked already and was now sucking dick. But there was a twisted kind of pleasure forming inside of her a she kept it up.

However, with her nose somehow always finding its way underneath the man’s balls and her airways being blocked by his length, it didn’t take long before Gwen needed to pull herself back and take a moment to breathe. Something that she quickly did when she popped her lips off from around his member, gasping and panting as she noticed a few strands of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. “Can’t believe I’m having to suffocate on a criminal’s cock for him. Dumbass…”  
  
An angry rumble filled Gwen’s throat before she pushed herself back onto the criminal’s cock, suckling on it as she moved her way down to the base once again. Unfortunately for her, that seemed to be the final straw for the criminal to reach the peak of his pleasure. Something that Gwen didn’t even take notice of since she wasn’t paying attention to how he felt. When her nose rested underneath his balls once again, she felt them clench and convulse against her face for a moment before a splash of cum splattered against the back of her throat.

She quickly pulled herself back, not wanting this criminal to cum in her throat and have some kind of pride behind being able to say he fucked the spider’s throat. However, in the heat of the moment, Gwen didn’t realize that the criminal was still in the middle of blowing his load when she moved. He didn’t hesitate to cover her face in his seed as he groaned above her, nipping at her thigh as he came all over her.

Annoyed gasps left Gwen as she felt rope after rope of the man’s cum splatter against her cheeks and against her face. And she was once again reminded of just why agreeing to do something like this was such a terrible idea. Fortunately for her, the criminal stopped cumming just as quickly as he began to. And she was left with her right cheek covered in his cum, the bridge of her nose coated, and her left eye forced to stay close due to a strand that streaked from her lips to her forehead.  
  
However, before she could say anything to the man, she heard him start laughing at her. “I can’t fucking believe it! I know that there were a few rumors going around, but to think that you would actually suck my dick over a little threat like that! Just how pathetic for attention are you, Spider? Naked, slutty, and afraid of getting raped!”   
  
Gwen’s heart sank as she listened to the man. But she quickly shrugged him off by webbing his mouth closed and swinging away from him. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that he was right. She must seem pathetic to every criminal that had heard the rumors. And now she had been marked enough to prove it to them. “Ugh… This is why I hate criminals. All of them are just as stupid as the rest.”   
  
****************************************************   
  
When sunset came around, Gwen was impatiently waiting at the spot where she often met Miles for a quick chat or a late dinner. The two weren’t dating, but there was certainly a connection between them that she wouldn’t want to have replaced. However, Miles was running late and she didn’t know why. Not until she noticed a thug running on the roof’s balcony that she was sitting on. Before she knew it, the thug was already shouting at her and pulling a gun on her.   
  
“Hey! Come with me! You’re going to be my ransom for the Spider! If that little asshole wants to play games, then I’ve got a game I’m going to play with him!”   
  
In the back of her mind, Gwen knew that she could get rid of this man easily, but as he stepped toward her, waving his pistol around, she simply gave in and nodded her head. “Alright alright…”   
  
*******************************************************   
  
From the time this thug got to her, it had only been a few minutes and Gwen found herself with her back pressed against a wall once again, yet another person forcing themselves onto her. Unfortunately, just as his cock pushed into her pussy, Miles swung up to the roof and started to look around at the edge. “I wonder if Gwen’s running late. I’ve heard a few thugs talking about a rumor that ‘Spider’ was running around naked…”

Gwen’s heart sank into her chest when she heard Miles’ voice. Not only did that mean this thug was actually chasing him, but it meant that she was getting fucked just a few feet away from her friend. A few feet where his spider-sense wouldn’t kick in because there wasn’t anything threatening to harm him right now. Gwen, on the other hand, had a pistol forced into her mouth to keep her quiet, the thug having his finger away from the trigger to show that he wasn’t trying to be a murderer by the end of the day.

However, that didn’t stop Gwen from feeling like this was a terrible idea as he started to thrust into her. His cock immediately felt like it was bigger than all of the others she had taken today, easily reaching the entrance to her womb when there was still an inch or two left outside of her pussy. And it was clear he was proud of his size when she watched a bright and excited smile come to his lips, almost as if he knew she was thinking about it due to the look of fear and dread she had in her eyes.

Unfortunately, in the back of her mind, Gwen knew that Miles would be able to turn the corner and see just what was going on. But he was still dense enough to be able to miss something so obvious despite being a Spider-Man. She knew that Miles only had to walk ten feet away from the edge of the building to see her with her back against a wall, a pistol forced into her mouth while her tongue danced around it, and a thug fucking her like she was simply another toy for him to play with. As well as the tears that began stinging at the corners of her eyes as this thug picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Not only was Gwen scared he would force himself into her womb and possibly be the man to impregnate her if he came inside of her, but there was a special fear for her life as he held tightly to the gun that was in her mouth. One wrong move, one slip up, one moment where he lost himself to the pleasure, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to even scream for Miles to help her. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that she could easily just throw this thug away from her if she wanted to. However, she didn’t know if she actually wanted to do that.

With the intense way he was fucking her, the veracity and roughness of his thrusts, and the pleasure that coursed through her as a result of it all, Gwen didn’t want it to stop. It didn’t matter to her that he was just some thug trying to get his rocks off before holding a hostage for the Spider. Nor did it matter to her that he didn’t even know her name and was simply just fucking some girl he thought was a slut. The simple fact that he was fucking her as hard and as rough as he was, the sound of his hips slapping against her own echoing around them just where Miles couldn’t hear them turned her on far more than it should be.

Of course, Gwen couldn’t bring herself to care about that when she felt him suddenly bottom out inside of her, forcing each and every inch of his cock as deep into her as he possibly could. A quiet and blissful gasp left her and muffled itself around the pistol when she felt him penetrate her womb, the pleasure that she felt skyrocketing from the sudden change. And not even a moment after he penetrated her womb, Gwen found out just why he plunged himself so deep into her. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and potent seed flooded into her womb and painted her inner walls a thick shade of white. In the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to end up pregnant if he kept fucking her like this. Especially if Miles left before finding the two of them, leaving him to keep fucking her how he wanted.

Not even a moment after he came, the thug pulled his pistol out of Gwen’s mouth and turned her around so that her breasts were pressed against the brick wall, causing her to groan a bit while he now pinned himself against her from behind. His free hand immediately grabbed onto her head and kept her cheek pressed against the wall to keep her from being able to scream out for help. “Don’t you say a word, you little slut. With the Spider right there, I’d rather not have to blow your brains out.”

Unfortunately for Gwen’s pleasure, it was right then and there that Miles was able to find them, peeking his head around the corner at the sound of someone’s voice. And before Gwen could say a word to either the thug or Miles, her dear friend quickly subdued the man and pinned him to the ground a few feet away from her, webbing him to the roof and away from his gun. “G-Gwen, what’s going on? Why are you…”  
  
“Miles, I swear, I’ll explain later. I don’t… I don’t…” Pleasure clouded Gwen’s mind and made her rush away from her friend, wanting to chase what she wanted instead of just properly explaining that this was Peter’s fault all along. But instead of letting Miles chase her, as she jumped from the rooftop, Gwen webbed Miles to the side of the building. “Don’t come looking for me! I’ll find you when I’m ready!”   
  
With his body pinned to the wall thanks to Gwen’s webbing, Miles was forced to watch his crush swing off into the distance without a single scrap of clothing on. And to make matters worse for him, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her ass as she swung away from him to who knows where. Nor could he stop himself from feeling jealous of the thug for getting to touch her like that and aroused from being able to see her naked.

By the time he was finally able to pull himself together, Miles realized that Gwen was gone and he wouldn’t be able to find her too easily. It stung his heart to have seen her like that, but he was just hoping that she wasn’t letting anyone fuck her because she wanted a thrill. And that, if she came back, she might just let him have a chance to fuck her like the thug did.

*************************************************

For the next few hours of her night until midnight, Gwen felt a stirring sense of anxiousness and anger welling up inside of her. For the first time all day while she was getting toyed with, she was on the verge of an orgasm and it just had to be ruined. Luckily, she found a businessman working late in one of the buildings she decided to stop and rest at. And he was far too cute for her to not crawl down and knock on the window to his office to get his attention.

When he opened the window to his office, Gwen didn’t hesitate to pull him out of it and web him to the closed window right next to her, leaving his lower half un touch so she could enjoy herself. “Don’t ask for me who I am, don’t ask me how I’m doing this, and don’t ask me why I’m doing this either. Just be quiet and let me enjoy your dick while I have the chance.” That was all she said before making her way into his lap and forcing his cock inside of her, an excited sound rumbling in her throat as she felt him push deep enough to almost reach her womb. It may not have been as deep as the thug, but it was enough to be different from the other dicks she had dealt with. 

She didn’t give the man a chance to say anything before she started to bounce on his cock, loving the fact that they were high enough off the ground for no one to be able to hear the moans that were leaving her as she fucked herself like this. Gwen brought one of her hands to her breasts and the other to her clit, teasing the sensitive nub while groping herself in front of this man. Her eyes fluttered closed as she almost immediately got lost in the pleasure that she was chasing.

It was such a wonderful feeling, being able to take this moment for herself and not let it be dictated by anyone else. She was in control of the pace and how deep he went. She was the one leading the charge. And she wasn’t forced to suck some criminal off or let one fuck her just because of some stupid training that Peter had put her throat. Her patrol was almost over and she was enjoying herself far more than she should.

Each and every time her hips met with the man’s lap, her inner walls clenched down like a vice around his member and her hand squeezed her nipple and her middle finger teased her clit. All while she was able to hear the man groaning underneath her, clearly enjoying himself as much as she was. In the back of her mind, Gwen knew that doing something like this would just tarnish her name as the Spider a little bit more than the rumors already were. But she couldn’t bring herself to care as she slammed herself down against this stranger’s cock over and over again, giving in to the pleasure that rushed through her and chasing it like it was the only thing that mattered to her.

At least, she chased it until she reached the peak of her pleasure in only a matter of minutes, gasping and almost screaming as her inner walls clamped down around this man’s cock. Gwen continued to bounce on this man’s cock as her orgasm rushed through her, causing her legs to shake and her body to quiver as the man reached his peak as well. The feeling of him suddenly unloading inside of her, filling her womb with yet another load of cum only extended and enhanced her orgasm.

Of course, Gwen didn’t mind that one bit, relishing in the feeling of his seed pumping into her womb and against her inner walls. At least, she didn’t mind until the man looked her in the eyes and chuckled as the bliss of her orgasm started to fade away. “What’s so funny…?”  
  
“I just didn’t think my night at work would end with a Spider coming to my office and impregnating herself like this.”   
  
As he continued to laugh, Gwen simply rolled her eyes. She was too turned on to care about what he was saying but didn’t want to give him the pleasure of feeling like he was right. “I guess you didn’t expect your night at work to end with you hanging from the side of the building with your pants down, did you?~” Without another word, Gwen pulled herself away from the man and started to swing away, ready to find someone else to fuck her.


End file.
